Los Hombres Negros
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Las mejor manera de causar miedo... es usar tus propias pesadillas. El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Octubre; Ten miedo, mucho miedo. Para el foro Anteiku.


__La mejor manera de causar terror... es usar el temor mismo.__

 _ _El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Octubre; Ten miedo, mucho miedo. Para el foro Anteiku.__

 **Los Hombres Negros**

Levantas la mirada. Todo es oscuridad.

Frente a mi está aquél ventanal enorme, largo, cubierto de cortinas blancas casi transparentes. Es la madrugada, todo alrededor silencioso y sumamente oscuro; al parecer, he perdido el sueño, y juego en el suelo con mis muñecas… no me molesta la oscuridad, no le temo.

¿Qué puede pensar un niño de seis años, al despertarse de madrugada? No tuve hermanos mayores que me asustaran, ni familiares que me contaran acerca del terror en la oscuridad. No. Por eso era tan fácil el quedarse despierto hasta esas horas de la noche, jugando, encerrada en el mundo imaginario de mi cabeza, aquel mundo fantástico en donde todos los niños solemos quedarnos resguardados durante horas. Lástima que, al crecer, lo abandonemos para entregarnos a la tarea diaria.

Esta es la casa de mi abuela, ajena pero dulce; dentro de mi hay alguien, una voz que es casi como mi hermana… ella despierta en mi cabeza, sobresaltada, y mira alrededor del lugar como si buscara algo extraviado.

-Kairi. –Me llamó en un susurro casi fantasmagórico, pero no me causa temor.

-Aquí estoy, Naminé. –Le contesté en voz alta apenas percatándome de ello, sin dejar de jugar. –No tengo sueño.

Su imagen fantasmagórica se sentó a mi lado, quizá un poco soñolienta, pero extrañamente alerta. Toma una de las muñecas, y ambas jugamos en silencio envueltas en aquella extraña oscuridad, solo escuchando el respirar de mi abuela al otro lado de la habitación. Ella parecía un ángel, con sus rubios cabellos y su blanco vestido... un ángel protector. Una bruja blanca.

Ambas miramos, de súbito, hacia el ventanal. Ha pasado una estela de luz, el faro de un auto que pasó por la calle… sin embargo, no había el usual ruido del motor del aparato… No había nada, salvo, quizá, aquel extraño silbido atrapado en los tímpanos cuando el sonido se ha quedado mudo, como compensando aquella ausencia. Tal vez el ser humano no esta acostumbrado al silencio.

-¿Qué es? –Dijo Naminé, sin dejar de mirar el ventanal a través de las cortinas. Ella se había asustado, y eso me causó un tanto de incertidumbre.

-No tengo idea. –Dije.

Mis músculos se habían paralizado. Bastó poco para entender que ella también estaba paralizada… entré en pánico, pues no era normal el quedar inmovilizado tan repentinamente, mucho menos que tuviera el poder de detener un ángel. Aquella extraña luz no nos había dejado heladas del temor, simple y llanamente nos había dejado paralizadas; pronto, aquella luz de farol comenzó a dar vueltas por en frente de la ventana, como si buscase algo. Tuve miedo.

"Ellos vienen", pensé. "Vienen por nosotras, y no quiere que huyamos". Mi cabeza infantil lo tomó fácilmente, pero ahora, ya grande, me he quedado pensando… ¿Quiénes? ¿Nos conocen? ¿No era la primera vez que lo hacían?

Aquella luz de faro se dividió en muchas luces, circulando por todo el ventanal, dejando pasar la estela de luz por la fina tela… sin embargo, no podíamos ver más allá, no podíamos verlos, y eso nos llevaba de horror, de un miedo indescriptible, y de la necesidad de huir se había apoderado de nuestro cuerpo… pero estábamos inmóviles. Ellos nos tenían inmóviles. "Vienen ya…"

Noté que, al pasar los haces de luz por la ventana, se iban formando tres siluetas humanoides, totalmente oscuras, como si no tuviesen facciones, como si su cuerpo fuera hecho de materia negra; se armaron desde los pies hasta la cabeza como si fueran humo denso. Allí estaban, de pie frente a nosotras, esos tres hombres negros, culminando nuestro horror y desesperación… quería huir, salir corriendo de allí, no dejar que me atraparan; podía sentir sus intenciones, querían nuestro corazón, querían arrebatarlo de nuestro cuerpo, y comerlo, que viéramos como se lo comían, como se comían nuestra alma…

Grité en ese momento.

Pensé que lo había olvidado. Fue una pesadilla infantil, o eso dicen mi tía y mis padres. Me hice a la idea de que fue solamente eso, al correr el tiempo terminé por olvidarlo, sin embargo…

Me he despertado de súbito hace un momento… no quiero olvidarlo y por eso lo escribo ahora. Reviví aquel sueño infantil que creía enterrado… los he vuelto a ver, a esos tres hombres negros.

Soñé que estaba en una ciudad desierta, parada a la mitad de una gran avenida. Era como si aquella ciudad hubiese sido desolada por algo, o por alguien… tenía una sensación de soledad horrible, como si nadie en este mundo estuviese allí para socorrerme, nadie…

Vi que caía la noche. Dentro de mi cuerpo creció una ansiedad y desesperación por huir de la noche, pues sabía que algo malo ocurriría; corrí dentro de una casa que estaba cerca, intacta, y cerré la puerta con fuerza. El atardecer se hizo noche, y lo sentí de nuevo, su cercanía…

La ventana estaba oscura, pero su cortina blanca dejaba ver solo un poco de lo que pasaba por la calle… mi cuerpo se llenó de un terror conocido, estaba reviviendo aquél sueño que tuve en mi infancia. Pronto, por la ventana, pasó aquel haz de luz, como el de un faro de un automóvil, buscando, moviéndose alrededor de la ventana. Me han encontrado.

-¡No! –Grité, presa del horror. -¡Ya no quiero más! ¡Me duele!

Quedé inmovilizada de nuevo, de pie, frente a la ventana. ¡No lo quería! Volvería a verlos, volvería a ver cómo querían robar mi corazón, cómo querían comerse mi alma, romper cada uno de mis huesos, consumirme infinitamente en horror… Los tres hombres negros se formaron en frente de mi ventana, y yo estaba ya comenzando a llorar, llena de pánico, inmóvil como un cadáver… como el cadáver que pronto sería… un cadáver consciente de su sufrimiento y muerte.

Las tres sombras negras traspasaron la ventana, y pude verlos… eran como estelas de humo en forma humana, sin facciones, sin dedos, sin separación entre las piernas… eran humo, eran espíritus malignos que querían comerse mi alma. Quería gritar de horror, sentía dolor en mi cuerpo, sentía como aquél humo se metía por mi nariz, provocándome un dolor agudo en el tabique de ésta. Lloré.

Súbitamente, me percaté que tenían ojos. Sus ojos eran negros, ovalados, lustrosos… no tenían pupilas, eran como el petróleo, negros, densos, aceitosos… Me miraban fijamente, y podía escuchar el silbido del silencio. Estaba aterrada… esos ojos se acercaban a mi, no podía dejar de mirarlos… ¡No te comas mi alma! ¡No me arranques el corazón! ¡No me hagas daño! ¡Dios mío!

Era un sueño.

Abrí mis ojos a fuerza, consciente y aferrada a ese pensamiento. Ya era de día, y me encontraba en mi habitación; la cortina blanca de mi habitación fue mi primera visión al abrir los ojos… sentí terror, al ver a aquellas tres figuras esbeltas, negras, paradas frente a la cortina, dentro de mi habitación, mirándome fijamente con esos ojos negros, brillosos, lustrosos… cerré los ojos en contra de mi voluntad, y mi terror me despertó de golpe.

No había nadie en mi habitación.

Tengo un fuerte dolor en el tabique de mi nariz. Me miré al espejo, notando un leve enrojecimiento, y un pequeño bulto un poco cuadrado en la parte alta de mi tabique… mis piernas comenzaron a temblar… ellos son reales… ellos vienen en la noche… y experimentan con mis pesadillas.

No sé como alejarlos. Estoy harta de verlos en mis sueños… sus ojos negros, su piel oscura, sucia grisácea, jugando con mis pensamientos, jugando con mi mente, estudiando mi terror, comiéndose mi cordura… tengo miedo, ya no sé que hacer, nadie puede ayudarme…

Nadie…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuy.


End file.
